Typically, scissors have finger- and thumb-engaging loops at the handle end portion. In small scissors, for button holes, embroidery and manicuring, these loops are generally the same size and shape. In larger scissors, one of the loops has an elongated oval shape to receive two or more fingers and the other is a relatively shorter oval for the thumb. For a comfortable fit, in most scissors, the fore and aft inner surfaces of the thumb loop are inclined forwardly at about 45.degree. and the comparable inner surfaces of the finger loops are inclined rearwardly at about the same angle to accommodate a natural, most comfortable 90.degree. angular relationship of the thumb with respect to the fingers in use.
This angular relationhip made for one hand is uncomfortable for the other. For this reason, medium- and large-size scissors are marketed in right- and left-hand models.
This has disadvantages for many people. A left handed person cannot comfortably use right-handed scissors and vice versa. Further, a person whose hands and fingers are crippled or stiffened by arthritis, for example, or who has lost a thumb or one or more fingers, these can be most difficult to use.
For the above reasons, a substantial number of people find it awkward, inconvenient or impossible to use scissors which have thumb- and finger-receiving loops.
Accordingly, there is considerable room for improvement in scissors handles.